


Rescued From Regret

by aroseofstone (Adams1422)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adams1422/pseuds/aroseofstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Krop Tor, the Doctor realizes he doesn't want to look back on his time with Rose Tyler with any regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescued From Regret

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in so long! I'm really sorry. I have missed writing so much, and I am thrilled to be back!! A huge shout out and thank you to Britt for all her help with the story and title! I hope you guys enjoy this :) (And I hope to return to Irresistible very soon, if anyone is still reading it lol)

The Doctor wanders into the library intent on getting it ready for their movie night. After the day he and Rose have been through, neither of them is quite ready to separate and go to bed yet. They decided to both take quick showers and meet back here. 

He still hasn’t allowed himself to really think on it, the fact that he really had almost lost both Rose and the TARDIS today. Damn that planet. Damn that pit. He hopes that Rose hasn’t taken what that beast said to her to heart. He was going to make it his focus to keep her safe from now on. He shakes his head to try and clear the thoughts swirling within it

He crouches in front of the fireplace, but before he has a chance to do anything, it roars to life. He jumps back a little, startled. He feels the TARDIS’s amusement and laughs at himself. He thanks the TARDIS for starting the fire for him and stands up.

With a thought, he asks the TARDIS to turn on the telly and settles onto the couch, waiting on Rose to meet him there. Soon enough, he hears her soft footfalls from the hallway. He readjusts his position, fidgeting with the cushions behind him and putting his feet up on the coffee table. His hands fall to his thighs, patting them idly just to have something to do. Rose finally makes it to the library, entering with a soft greeting.

His eyes meet hers, and the grin he feels blossoming across his face is mirrored back at him. She walks over and sits on the cushion next to him. 

“So,” she says, twisting so that she’s facing him instead of the telly, “want to watch the next movie in that Gerloxian series we’ve been watching?” 

“Brilliant,” he says, sending the TARDIS a quick request to start it up. As the lights dim and the movie begins to fade in, Rose turns back to face it, moving about a little on her cushion.

He clears his throat, shifting on his own cushion and trying to find the most comfortable position. His right hand finds its way back to his thigh, fingers tapping against it again. After a second, he decides he doesn’t like the position he’s chosen after all, and he shifts absently to the right, lifting his left hand and coursing his fingers through his hair. Though he had taken his own shower after he and Rose had a small dinner, his hair isn’t flat. He’s done it up, and it helps him feel more himself seeing it in its familiar fashion instead of flat against his head like it was while they were on that terrible planet. 

Rose turns slightly and looks up at him, quiet for a moment. “Your hair looks good,” she says with a smile, turning back to the telly. He absolutely does not preen or puff his chest out at her words.

He’s surprised when he feels his own thigh brush against Rose’s. He glances over at the arm of the couch, which he had been seated right against when he sat down. It’s so far away now that he couldn’t prop his arm on it if he wanted to. As he’s contemplating how in the universe the armrest had gotten so far away, he feels a gentle pressure against his shoulder. He looks back to find Rose resting her head against him. He shifts once more without thinking, so that she can settle more comfortably against his side, his right arm coming up to wrap around her shoulder. He swears he hears Rose give a contented little hum. He bites back a silly grin, eyes focused resolutely on the movie in front of them. 

The characters on the screen are, admittedly, not holding his attention very much. The smell of Rose’s shampoo clouds his thoughts, turning every one of them to her and how they might better spend this night. He actually starts a little when she laughs at something, and it takes him a second to remember that they’re even watching anything. He decides it would be best to depend on his respiratory bypass until he can get a better hold on himself. After a minute of actually watching the pink humanoid characters search for whatever it is that they’ve lost (he couldn’t remember if his lives depended on it), Rose distracts him again. The arm that’s been pressed against his side shifts, and her palm lands on his thigh. He jumps, looking down sharply at the top of her head. She doesn’t react at all, still seemingly captivated by the movie. 

The Doctor clears his throat, rationalizing that it must have been uncomfortable for her to have her arm squeezed between them, so naturally she moved it. That’s all this is. Just convenience and comfort. Nothing else. His inner mantra does a little to help calm his swiftly beating hearts. Rose’s hand lies innocently on his thigh, doing nothing wrong at all.

He uses every ounce of his impressive willpower to focus once again on the movie, and, to his relief, he succeeds. While his thigh still feels red hot beneath her hand, and he still has to use his respiratory bypass to keep his thoughts from getting foggy, he manages to zone back in and watch the film. 

They watch in silence for seventeen minutes and thirty-five seconds before anything else happens. He has let his guard back down, so it takes him by great surprise when Rose turns sharply, practically sitting in his lap and presses her face against his bare neck. As her breath whispers against his skin, he squeaks. 

“Um, Rose?” he asks, voice a few decibels higher than normal. 

“I can’t watch,” she says. The words tickle his skin, and he thinks he actually feels a blush spreading up his neck to his ears, even though it shouldn’t be possible. Time Lords don’t blush. 

“Er – um – w-why not?” he asks, trying to keep his voice steady and cool.

“’S too embarrassing,” she says, shaking her head. Her hair tickles his nose, and he realizes suddenly that he’s started breathing again when he smells the captivating scent of her shampoo (and something very human and _Rose_ that he’s never been able to put a name to). 

“What is?” he asks after perhaps too long of a beat.

“This scene. Jynin is going to make a fool of himself in front of everyone, and I can’t stand it.” 

_Oh._ Second-hand embarrassment. It’s Jynin’s fault that his near twenty minute streak of not letting hormones get the better of him has ended.

“Well,” he says, chuckling despite the fire burning through his veins, “you can still hear it, can’t you?”

“Yeah, that’s bad enough,” she says stubbornly. The Doctor laughs again, shaking his head. After another couple of minutes, Jynin’s embarrassment is finally over, and Rose takes her old position back, looking at the telly. The cool air that rushes across his newly exposed neck is shocking, and, frankly, unwelcome. He shakes his head again, determined to regain control of himself. There is absolutely no call for him wishing that Rose’s skin was still pressed against his. None at all. 

This isn’t the first time they’ve toed the line between friendship and… more. It happened a few tomes before Krop Tor, in the aftermath of a few other particularly harrowing adventures. After each of them they were more likely to sit a little closer than normal. They let their hands wander a bit further than they should. On each of those nights, he pulled away. He had to. They’d discussed the reasons why they couldn’t be doing those things. As difficult as it was, it was for the best. He knows that.

He’s just reminding himself of those very reasons when he feels the TARDIS’s consciousness brush against his. His chest constricts as memories of their last couple of days flood through him. He’d been positive that he had lost his oldest friend forever. That he would never again feel another mind touch his own. And then, such a short time after, he knew that he would probably never see Rose again. When he fell in that pit, not knowing what was beneath him, or how far he would fall, his last thoughts were of her. The scent of her perfume, and that teasing grin of hers. Regret had burned so fiercely in his chest that he had always held her at arm’s length.

Yet here he is. Reunited with both of them. The TARDIS hums again, letting him know just how pleased she is that her Time Lord and her human have both returned safe and sound. It takes a moment for him to identify the intense feeling that rushes through him. _Relief._ Relief that he is back with the two beings that mean the most to him in the universe. He doesn’t know how he got so lucky.

“Doctor?” Rose whispers. He blinks, looking down at her. Her eyes are full of concern; she must have felt his body tense up and gotten worried. “You alright?” 

He opens his mouth, but can’t seem to put a voice to what he feels. Panic that he’ll lose her, because one day he will. Immeasurable joy that today hadn’t been that day. Lingering regret that he knows will follow him until his very last day if he continues to keep the line between them.

He closes his mouth and slowly leans towards her. She catches on quickly, meeting him halfway, though the angle is awkward. Their lips press together in a soft, sweet kiss. They share a few pecks like this, enduring the awkward position in lieu of separating. Soon, though, he comes to his senses and realizes that Rose’s neck will soon be aching if they don’t switch things up.

He reaches up and cups her jaw, kissing her once, twice, three times more before pulling away from her gently. There’s still confusion in her eyes when she opens them, though they’re beginning to cloud with the same lust he feels awakening in his own system. 

“Doctor… Not that I’m complaining or anythin’, but…?” she trails off, seemingly unsure of what exactly she wants to ask. He sighs heavily, breaking her gaze. It’s true that during the last conversation they’d had about this, he had been quite firm that they could never allow it to happen again. It wasn’t fair to either of them. But after that planet… after the pit… 

“Rose,” he begins, managing to meet her eyes before he can lose his nerve. “You know all the reasons why this is a bad idea. I’ll lose you one day, whether either of us wants it to happen or not. But I don’t want… to look back on the time I spent with you with any regret. And I know now that if I keep us from ever being...” 

Rose blinks hard, and he sees understanding in her eyes. 

He sucks in a sharp breath and blows it out just as quickly. “So… if you’ll have me, Rose– ”

She doesn’t give him a chance to finish his thought. Instead, she reaches up and grabs his hair, pulling him down to meet her lips once more. He smiles against her. He knows that soon he’ll tell her everything that he felt as he was falling. Everything he’s needed to tell her for so long. But for now, they can just be together. 

He shifts so that his back is pressed against the arm of the couch. Rose takes the initiative and straddles him, her knees positioned on either side of his hips. His lips part, a shaky breath escaping them, as she settles down on top of him. His trousers are quickly becoming tighter as he gazes up at Rose. 

It must be the most beautiful, erotic scene he’s ever had the pleasure to witness. Rose, her chest heaving, on top of him, palms flat against his chest, just over his hearts. Pupils blown wide with lust. He slides his hands up her back slowly, feeling her shiver beneath his touch. Her reaction gives him a surge of confidence; she wants this just as badly as he does. 

He presses gently against her back, encouraging her to meet his lips once more. It’s electric when they do, a soft moan sounds from one of their throats, but he honestly isn’t sure which one.

Their lips glide together, noses brushing against each other. Rose’s tongue peeks out, sliding along his bottom lip. His hips buck up against her, seeking more friction, and Rose gasps loudly against his mouth. He’s positive she can feel his growing length through the few layers that separate their skin. She grinds down against him, and he can feel the heat of her center already. 

Rose takes his bottom lip between her teeth, running her tongue along it once more. She pulls back slowly, tugging his lip, and gives it a bite before letting go. Instantly, he’s kissing down her neck, sucking here and there. When he looks at her, he sees a trail of light red marks down her throat that he knows will fade before long. The sight of them, though, lights something primal in his stomach. The low fire that he felt before suddenly flares up, searing through his veins. He turns to her jaw next, nipping his way up to the spot just behind her ear, where he spends a considerable amount of time licking and sucking. He smirks against her skin when he feels her fingernails scrape against his scalp and hears her quiet whimper. He’ll have to revisit this spot.

“Rose,” he whispers against her skin. She takes no note of what he said, too involved with coursing her fingers through his hair, tugging on it and feeling the strands between her fingers. He bites back a growl, trying again to get her attention. “Rose.”

“Hmm?” she says idly, moving away from him just so that she can have her own turn at his neck. It’s much harder for him to concentrate on whatever it was he was trying to tell her now that she’s licking such intricate patterns on his skin. When the arm of the couch digs into his back, however, he remembers.

“Don’t you think we might be a little more comfortable somewhere else?” he rumbles. His hands slide down her back to grasp her bum firmly, and she gasps, finally looking him in the eyes. 

“Like where?” she asks, biting her bottom lip. 

“Like… my bedroom?” he offers, trying to be casual. He’d be perfectly fine, of course, if she’d rather take it to her own room. She’s probably more comfortable there, after all and– 

“That sounds perfect,” she says, mercifully cutting off his inner monologue before he can get too panicked. He lets out a deep breath, grinning up at her. She returns his smile, running her fingers through his hair with much less urgency than before. He closes his eyes, humming contentedly beneath her massaging fingers. She giggles, tugging lightly to get him to open his eyes. 

He smiles again, swinging his legs over the edge of the couch suddenly, surprising Rose and causing her to fall against his chest. She laughs breathlessly against his neck, both her arms wrapped securely around his shoulders.

“Hold on,” the Doctor says, and he feels her arms tighten around him. He stands fluidly, making sure his grip on her bum is firm – to keep her from falling, of course. 

Rose takes advantage of her position, and begins nibbling on his earlobe. _Stars above,_ who knew an earlobe could be so sensitive? He stumbles over to the wall, pressing Rose’s back up against it. Rose arches her back against the wood, pressing her breasts against his chest, throwing her head back. He takes the invitation with enthusiasm, trailing hot kisses down her throat, to the tops of her breasts. With the fabric that keeps him from touching her burning skin, and the fact that he feels like he’s going to burst out of his trousers at any moment, he remembers that they’re wearing far too many clothes at the moment. 

He makes to pull away from the wall and actually _get_ to his bedroom, but Rose pushes against the wall and grinds down against his member, pulling a strangled sound from the Doctor’s throat. He pushes back against her, creating friction that he feels like he might die without. 

“Doctor,” she gasps, and he feels her fingernails digging into the shoulders of his suit. He wishes that he could feel their bite against his skin. He wishes he could hear Roes say his name like that every day for the rest of his lives. Intent on hearing it again, he moves his hands from her bum to her hips and grinds their hips together again, firmer. He’s rewarded with another breathless gasp from Rose, and he’s afraid that if they don’t do something soon, he’ll go off in his trousers right here. 

Summoning every ounce of willpower, he pulls away from the wall. Rose gives a small, disappointed noise in the back of her throat. He knows that if they can just actually make it to his bed, though, she won’t be making that sound any time soon. He smirks, pressing their lips together again to tide them both over. 

This kiss is different from the others they shared tonight. It’s hot and wet, teeth clacking together, noises of pleasure filling both of their ears. They’re both so wrapped up in each other; the Doctor has no idea how they make it to his bedroom door (though the logical part of his brain thinks that the TARDIS probably gave them a hand with it). 

As tempted as he is to press Rose against his door and spend some more time finding all the places that make her legs clench around him, he knows they’ll be better off going inside. So, he opens the door and slams it closed behind him with his foot. Rose looks up from the spot on his jaw that she’s been spending time getting familiar with to take in her surroundings. At the awed look on her face, he racks his brain. Surely she’s been in here before? 

When he makes it to the large bed and sets her down on it, it suddenly hits him why he’s never brought her in here before. The sight of Rose on _his_ bed would have simply been too much for him to handle, he always thought. And, looking at her right now, he’s positive his past self had been right. Though, it might have more to do with her swollen lips, wild hair, and the lust in her eyes than just the fact that she’s in his room. 

The bed dips beneath his weight as he crawls onto it, and Rose finally snaps her attention away from examining all the books and trinkets on his many bookshelves and back to him. She gives him a soft smile that he thinks might be a thanks for finally letting her into his space. He returns it hesitantly, stretching his body out over hers.

“You know,” Rose says conversationally, her hands fiddling with the buttons on his Oxford. “It would have been smarter to get rid of all these clothes before we got on the bed.”

“Hmm,” he says, leaning down and nibbling on her bottom lip, taking it in his mouth and sucking, before pressing their lips together properly. He kisses her slowly, one of his hands cupping her jaw and tilting her head just a bit to get the perfect angle. Rose moans against his mouth, trying to press their hips together for more of the delicious friction they were both missing. He pulls away suddenly, and she gasps for breath. He’ll have to try to remember a little better that she has no respiratory bypass. Normally he has no trouble at all remembering, but his thoughts are a little muddled at the moment. Rose leans up, trying to kiss him again, and he remembers why he’d kissed her in the first place. 

“You’re probably right,” he says, backing away just an inch so she can’t connect their lips. 

“What?” she says blankly, searching his eyes for answers. He chuckles, a slightly breathless sound. 

“It would be easier to get undressed on the floor,” he reminds her, making to get off her and stand up.

“No!” she says, clutching his neck to keep him on top of her. “We’ll be fine like this.”

“You sure?” he asks, teasing. He’s relieved, honestly. He has no more desire to move from this spot than she does.

He sees a devilish glint in Rose’s eyes and swallows hard, unsure of what exactly she’s planning. Just as he opens his mouth to ask, she wraps her legs around his hips and twists. Suddenly, though he isn’t quite sure what had happened, Rose is on top of him. 

“Yeah,” she whispers, grinding against his aching length, “I’m pretty sure.”

He gasps, arching up into her. He should have expected Rose to turn the tables on him this way. She has a remarkable knack for doing just that. 

The heat radiating from Rose’s center makes him wonder just how hot she’ll feel when they finally rid themselves of all their ridiculous layers. It makes his head spin to imagine. 

When he feels Rose’s hands sliding up under his t-shirt, he realizes that she hasn’t been simply fiddling with his buttons at all; she’s been unbuttoning them. She’s gotten his shirt completely unbuttoned while he’d been contemplating how it would feel to finally _feel_ each other. She pushes his jacket and Oxford down his shoulders, and he sits up a little, helping her finish tugging them off. He pulls his arms up and out the two articles of clothing and Rose tosses them behind her with a triumphant expression. She eyes his plain white undershirt with contempt, and he quickly pulls it over his head, feeling his hair stand up wildly as he does. Rose giggles, reaching up to tame it back down just a little. 

“Your turn,” the Doctor says, his fingers playing with the hem of her soft t-shirt. She raises her arms and he pulls it up slowly, savoring the sight of her skin being revealed to him. She makes an impatient noise and he laughs, finishing in his own time. But he has a sneaking suspicion that Rose will get him back for taking his time now. 

The sight of Rose straddling him in nothing but her bra and a pair of shorts is one he’s imagined many, many times before. He never did her justice in those fantasies. 

He runs a hand up her stomach, cupping her right breast when he finally makes it there. Her skin is so hot, so human. It scares him just a little, the reminder of just how human she is. When he looks back up into her eyes, though, he finds his nerve again. She’s looking at him in a way he doesn’t think anyone has ever looked at him before. Her eyes are soft despite being full of lust. There’s something in them that makes his stomach clench. Makes him want to push her down against his bed and have his way with her forever. 

His hands slide around to her back, finding the clasp of her bra and opening it deftly. She shrugs her shoulders a little, and her bra falls on his stomach with a soft _whoosh_. He picks it up and tosses it somewhere near his shirts. His hands cup her breasts, feeling their weight in his hands. His thumbs make wide circles around her nipple. Though he doesn’t even touch it, it tightens before his eyes, and Rose whimpers, biting her bottom lip hard. He circles it again, closer this time, though still not quite touching her areola. Her fingernails score down his chest, and he swears under his breath. Finally, he reaches her areolas with his thumbs, circling her nipple once more before he leans up suddenly, licking a hot trail around her right nipple, flicking it with his tongue while his hand makes sure her other breast doesn’t feel left out.

“God, Doctor,” she gasps, her hands shooting up to the back of his head, holding him against her breast. Her nails scratch against his scalp lightly, and he continues lavishing all of his attention on her. She tugs on his hair a little, encouraging him to give her other breast the same treatment. He complies happily, kissing the top of it, then kissing all around her nipple before he makes his way back around to give it all his attention.

He loses track of how long they stay like that (quite a feat for a Time Lord), but eventually Rose’s grinding against his cock gets him back to the dangerous point of shooting off in his pants again. 

“We’ve gotta get rid of the rest of these clothes,” she says, practically reading his mind. 

“Yes,” he gasps, nodding his head frantically. 

Rose reaches down to unbutton his trousers. Instead of undoing them, though, she cups his hard length, squeezing it lightly, and his eyes roll back in his head a little. 

“Rose,” he begs, bucking his hips. He isn’t sure if he’s begging her to finish him off right now or to have mercy on him and help him get his trousers off. She decides for him, shaking her head and opening the button with a flick of her fingers. She slowly slides his zip down tooth by tooth, careful not to hurt him. While he appreciates her concern, he thinks he’s going to lose his mind if she doesn’t hurry up. Finally, _finally,_ she gets it all the way down. She pats his hip and he lifts up, helping her get his trousers and pants down in one go. One day very soon, he wants them to take their time properly undressing each other, but right now he can’t stand one more second with these clothes on.

The rest of his clothes disappear somewhere over Rose’s shoulder, and he flips them over so that he’s on top once more. He slips his fingers under her waistbands, pulling her shorts and knickers down with her help.

Rose Tyler is completely, utterly naked, and spread out against his light blue comforter. He never thought this was a sight he’d actually see, but here they are. He plants hot kisses all down her stomach, making he way down until he’s level with her center. He breathes deeply, her scent sending another rush of blood straight to his cock. He can see her glistening already, she’s so wet for him. Her legs twitch a little, and he looks up at her to see that her face is beet red, eyes clenched.

“Rose,” he whispers, seeing the muscles in her stomach flutter as his breath brushes against her lips. “Look at me.”

She does, biting her lip nervously. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he says, looking directly in her eyes. He sees some of the tension leave her body, and she smiles.

“Haven’t done this in a long time,” she says quietly. 

“Neither have I,” he tells her reassuringly. “Bit longer than it’s been for you, I’d wager.”

She laughs and he preens, glad to have helped her feel a little more at ease. 

“There is no one else I want to do this with,” he admits, looking away from her eyes. His gaze lands on a freckle on her hip, and one of his hands moves so he can caress it with thumb. 

“Me either,” she whispers. Her hand reaches down to grasp his, threading their fingers together tightly. That connection, so familiar, seems to give them both a rush of reassurance. He keeps their hands clasped together, and looks back down at her center. He spreads her lips with the fingers of his free hand, and she clenches the one within her grasp even tighter.

Slowly, he leans his head down, circling her clit with his tongue. Her hips jump violently and his hand moves quickly from her folds to her hip, holding her steady for him. He brushes his tongue against her clit and Rose gasps his name. Oh yes, he’ll have to make sure that becomes a habit. 

He closes his lips over her clit, sucking on it lightly and flicking his tongue over it. The hand on her hip moves back down, seeking her center. One finger slides smoothly inside of her and his eyes clench shut at the feeling of her wet heat wrapped around his sensitive skin.

Her free hand dives into his hair, clenching and tugging the strands between her fingers. He growls at the feeling, redoubling his efforts against her. He adds another finger, searching for the right spot. 

“Fuck,” Rose gasps, arching her back against the bed and grinding down against his fingers. He rubs against that very spot, feeling Rose’s walls flutter around him. He grinds down against the bed, desperate for friction against his erection. 

He can tell she’s so close to the edge, and he thinks momentarily of pulling back, dragging it out further. He’s afraid of what she might do to him, though, so he adds one last finger, and rubs his tongue firmly over her clit. 

She breaks, walls clenching hard around his fingers. He’s so captivated by the feeling of her breaking apart underneath him, he misses whether she says his name again or not.

He eases her down, extending her pleasure as long as he can. Soon, she goes limp against the bed, her muscles fluttering randomly around his fingers. He slowly takes them out, placing one last kiss on her clit before pulling away. He moves up, pillowing his head on her breasts while he waits for her to float back down from the high. Her fingers brush through his hair idly. 

“That was…” she says after a long moment. He smiles, nodding against her. 

She places her hand on his cheek, lifting his face up and pressing a kiss against his lips. “I don’t think I can wait another second to have you inside of me.”

Her frank confession makes arousal lurch in his stomach. With surprising energy, Rose flips them again, landing on top of him. 

“I promise I’m going to return the favor very soon,” she says, licking her lips. He swallows hard, nodding. As much as he wants that, he needs to be inside her now, too.

She reaches behind herself, her hand wrapping around his length. He takes a deep breath, steadying himself. No one has ever touched him there in this body. No hand but his own, and even that he had only done twice. He bites his bottom lip, thanking the stars for Time Lord self control. She runs her hand up his length, thumb swirling around his head. She spreads the pre-come that has been leaking from his tip for longer than he can remember now, running her hand up and down his cock a few times, making sure he’s as hard as possible. He’s been as hard as possible since the library. Rose smirks, and he realizes he had accidentally said that out loud.

Finally, she lifts up, lining his erection up with her entrance. She sinks down on him so slowly, giving herself time to adjust to his size. When he thought the feeling of her clenching around his fingers was something, he had no idea what he was really in store for. His teeth clench together, a growl rumbling in his chest. Finally, he’s completely inside her. Rose sits still for a moment, giving them both a chance to breathe and get used to each other. 

She rises up, clenching her walls against him as she goes, and sinks back down, much more quickly than the first time. His hands move to her hips, guiding her movements on top of him. She picks up speed, hands flat against his chest to give herself a little more leverage. They’re both panting, the Doctor’s respiratory bypass completely forgotten in the heat of the moment. 

“Oh, Rose,” he moans. He’s close. Too close. It’s too soon for her to finish with him. One of his hands moves to her clit, and he beings circling it quickly with his thumb. She swears, grinding, twisting her hips in the most intoxicating pattern. 

They’re racing towards the edge, and he wants Rose to make it there before him. He begins meeting her thrusts with ones of his own, never missing a beat against her clit. She cries out, and he knows she’s getting closer. He encourages her, calling her name again. With a shift of his hips, he manages to find the perfect spot inside of her, hitting it again and again. 

She comes and the clenching around his cock pulls him the last few centimeters to the edge, shattering him along with her. He spills inside of her, head thrown back as they grind together. 

He loses track of time again, but eventually he floats back down to his bed. Rose is collapsed against his chest in a sweaty heap. She looks up at him, still panting, and smiles sleepily. He returns it, reaching up to brush the hair away from her face. He presses a soft kiss against her forehead, humming low in the back of his throat.

They eventually move around enough to get under his comforter, where they press right up against each other, her head pillowed on his chest. He wraps an arm around her naked back, tracing circles along her shoulder. She kisses his chest, and he can tell she’s very nearly asleep.

“G’night, Doctor,” she yawns, snuggling against him. 

“Good night,” he whispers. 

With Rose Tyler wrapped up in his arms, and the TARDIS humming her song around them, relief blooms once again in his chest. Before he knows it, he drifts off to sleep. He sleeps better than he has in a very, very long time.


End file.
